Elder Brother's Help
by dietcokemaniac
Summary: When Japan is seriously wounded from recent natural disasters, the least expected country comes to help his wounds heal. Rated K  for some language and general themes of angst and emotional pain.


The Storm

The pond was placid. Golden sunlight from the sunset glowed upon the surface of the slowly rippling pool. The delicate cherry blossom tree was starting to shed it's first petals. In the last rays of sunlight, they floated slowly to the pond below. Japan watched from his bed and sighed, feeling an inner peace after the events that day. He took a deep breath to calm himself further, but couldn't help the excruciatingly slow process of breathing; his wounds were still deep in his abdomen. China had visited earlier that day, and Japan recalled the experience now. It had not been pleasant at first, but after the release that he needed, he could only be secretly thankful to his elder brother.

_Japan woke up to a gentle humming. Elder brother had come to visit once more to dress little brother's wounds. _

_"Good morning, aru."_

_China had always been vigilant, able to see and hear everything in the house. Japan, as a young child, couldn't go anywhere without China's knowledge. This had astonished young Japan, but as he had grown older, it became a nuisance. Japan, upon waking, smelt two things. China's morning tea, and fresh medicine with bandages ready to be used. _

_"Would you like something to eat after I dress your wounds, aru?"_

_Japan felt the urge to turn over to face China so that he could give him a proud smirk, but upon tensing his abdominal muscles which had been torn, Japan hissed in pain. China, still loving towards his formerly adopted younger brother, despite their multiple disputes and fights, knelt beside his brother and clicked his tongue as he shook his head._

_"T-t-t...you shouldn't try to get up, aru."_

_"I am fine, China."_

_Japan had protested, feeling the need to redeem his pride. China could not fathom why young Japan could never accept nurturing and love. But today, China was determined and focused on pushing Japan's walls down so that he could receive the help he clearly needed right now._

_China would push past Japan's cold and stingy tone this morning. All he needed to do was persist, just as when Japan was a child. He had never had to raise a hand to Japan; he was obedient and polite, but China did have to resort to something that Japan hated; emotional conversations. It was just what he needed after years of neglect and abandonment. _

_"Now Japan," China started as though Japan were still a child for effect, "Don't be difficult, aru."_

_China slowly pulled the sheets away from Japan's torso, exposing the bandages that had hardened with blood overnight. Japan avoided the eyes of his elder, which were now sad upon seeing that the wounds were weeping significantly. China slowly started to unwrap the old bandages and took them off completely after a few minutes. _

_"These are looking better than yesterday, Aru."_

_China tried to speak encouraging words to little brother, but never really reached him with that statement. Japan was attempting to put himself in another place, his dark eyes already distant. China's lips turned up in a knowing crescent as he cleaned his hands once more and started to put medicine into the slashes in Japan's stomach, shoulder, and chest. _

_Japan bit his lip and shut his eyes, avoiding the expression of any pain for now. China knew that Japan hated showing anybody his weaknesses, but he also knew that he had to learn to confide in somebody and ask for help once in a while. So now, he decided to teach him that lesson._

_"Does this hurt, aru?"_

_Japan made a positively adorable expression as he shook his head vigorously. He spoke as though it were a challenge and growled at his older brother._

_"Not even a little, aru."_

_China smirked at Japan's attempt to be a smart ass. He wouldn't be so cruel as to intentionally cause little brother further pain, but he would use whatever was happening now to his advantage. He did, after all, have to win his younger brother's trust. _

_"My, you're belligerent, aren't you, aru?"_

_"I'm fine, China. I didn't need you to come here today!"_

_"FINE?"_

_China raised his voice to shock Japan, knowing him to be anxious at heart and sensitive to elevated sounds. As Japan stuttered, China continued to dress the wounds and finished the job with his next lecture._

_"O-Of course I'm f-fine."_

_"No, you're far from fine, Japan. I see that these wounds are just as painful as when they were inflicted, aru! You're going to have to let me do this, or else nobody else will!"_

_Upon seeing his younger brother turn his head away from him, China felt a pang in his heart. He knew that Japan was just trying to play it tough and pretend that he didn't need anything; it was what he did as a child. But now, his health was threatened, and elder brother had to step in, no matter how they felt about each other. _

_"E-Elder brother..."_

_China was startled out of his thinking and automatic wound-dressing by his younger brother's pleading tone. He waited for Japan to speak, but didn't hear him continue. Instead, he heard Japan start to pant. He put a hand on Japan's arm to feel that his pulse was racing. Japan was panicking. _

_It was just like when he was little. He would silently wish the racing heart away, but China would ultimately calm him down. _

_"You will be fine, aru. Just breathe. Did I frighten you?"_

_Japan, now totally helpless, decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to start being more open to elder brother. He began to shake badly_. _Japan had hit a breaking point, and he was terrified that elder brother would use this against him. But as ever, China shocked him with his response._

_"Shhh."_

Oh, no, _Japan thought. Elder brother was soothing him already._

_As China began to hum and run his hand through Japan's hair soothingly, Japan closed his eyes and attempted to shut out the comfort, defending his dignity somehow. But the problem didn't lie in Japan's nonexistent dignity this morning, it lay in his frightened heart. _

_"It's strange, isn't it, younger brother? How your emotions are found on the path that you choose to avoid them on, aru."_

_"I-I'm...s-sorry..."_

_"Yes, I know, aru."_

_Japan wept from the pain in his wounds and his pounding heart. He felt trapped, and elder brother was the only one to help him. _

_"Japan, did you know...that helpless is not hopeless, aru?"_

_Japan put his head on China's shoulder as he lay next to him. China continued his comfort and spoke once more to a confused younger brother, feeling paternal and nostalgic as he felt Japan cling to him, his tears flowing silently._

_"Because when you're helpless to me, I won't hurt you. I will help you aru. No matter how long it takes for you to finally give in, I won't give up. Because even after all of these years..."_

_As China spoke, he cupped Japan's chin and looked into frightened eyes._

_"I love you, aru."_

_Japan nodded as his inky eyes shifted downward._

_"And that's nothing to be ashamed of, aru."_

_China added, smiling upon an already exhausted Japan. _

_"Now, younger brother, let me feed you, aru."_

_China said softly, knowing that for today, the battle was won. He got up, went into the kitchen, and prepared younger brother some soup with an ancient recipe. It was always his favorite as a child, and he knew that._

_As he fed Japan (Japan was in too much pain to do anything on his own) he noticed that Japan was calm for the first time that week. He didn't comment on that, but was inwardly delighted to see that he was eating today; for the earlier half of that week, he would not touch food. _

_After the meal had been finished, China cleaned up and remained with Japan for that day, thinking about the old days when he was yet a child. After six o'clock that evening, China left Japan to sleep through the night. He would visit him the next morning. _

Now here Japan lay, feeling the pain in his wounds with each breath. He would heal soon, he deduced, and no longer need elder brother to make daily check-ins. But Japan knew that this time would be like all other times. Soon enough, China would hear about yet another hurricane tearing through his younger brother and come to his aid again.

And so it had been for ages, and would be for years to come.

_Pray for Japan in 2012._


End file.
